


Happy Birthday to Me

by shojobell



Category: Frozen (Disney Movies)
Genre: Cunnilingus, F/M, Fluff, Kissing, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-08
Updated: 2020-11-08
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:01:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27405469
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shojobell/pseuds/shojobell
Summary: Taking place after Frozen Fever short, they return from a second birthday celebration and Kristanna does some unplanned extra celebrating of their own.
Relationships: Anna/Kristoff (Disney)
Kudos: 12





	Happy Birthday to Me

**Author's Note:**

> written for kristanna week on tumblr, for first day prompt of "red": rage, passion, fire

"Is it true?" Anna asks, tugging at Kristoff's sleeve. 

He turns to face her, quirking his brow. They had just returned from a makeup birthday celebration for Anna since Elsa had been unfortunately sick. Everyone had parted ways to head to bed and it was just the two of them standing in the hallway together. He's taken by surprise by her question. 

"What's true?" He asks her.

"That you love me? Remember, during my birthday celebration? You were singing, quite loudly if I recall." 

Kristoff's face immediately heats from her words. They hadn't talked about it since that day when he had declared his love for her, out in the open, in front of the people of Arendelle. 

"I mean- that is to say- I do in fact-" Kristoff swallows nervously. 

"Because I love you too. So much." She's come closer to him, wrapping her small arms around his waist.

He instantly relaxes, a smile coming to his face. He quickly surveys the hallway they stood in, making sure no one was coming by. Then he looks down at his Princess, she's beaming up at him with that beautiful smile of hers. A soft pinkish blush covers her freckled cheeks. 

"I love you," Kristoff whispers as he leaned down to take her lips with his own. They kiss for a moment before Anna pulls away.

"Could we, maybe," Anna looks down a moment, wondering if he might be okay with her idea.

"What is it, Anna?"

She glances back up, there's an undeniable fire dancing in her eyes. It takes Kristoff's breath away.

"How about we go to my room?" 

A shiver runs down Kristoff's spine. Does she even realize what she's asking?

"Are-"

"Before you ask, yes I'm positive. Please." 

He can't deny her, not with the look she's giving him. He gives her forehead a small kiss. "Whatever the Princess wants."

* * *

Anna closes her bedroom door after pulling him inside. The feeling of what is to come feels even more real. 

Her heart is pounding out of nerves. This was huge. She had just invited him to stay in her room, the first time she thinks ever. It's not like he's never seen the inside of it. He's been living with them in the castle for a few months now. It's not completely new and yet feels like it.

She turns to look at him, seeing he's already sitting on her bed. Anna goes to join him as he pulls her into a hug. "You know, we don't have to do anything."

"I-I know, but, I want to. I want it all, with you." Anna kisses his cheeks. 

His eyes shine at her words, kissing her again. As they kiss, Anna shifts to straddle his lap. The kisses continue, getting deeper and intimate. Kristoff's hand places on her back, heavy and warm. She scoots closer when she then feels something pressing against her stomach.

"K-Kristoff, um," Anna ends the kiss to speak and catch her breath.

"Oh god, Anna, I'm so sorry-" Kristoff's is bright red.

"Krist, it's okay." Anna reassurances him, demonstrating that she likes it by moving her hips against his groin. 

Kristoff gasps at the sensation, his hand on her back gently squeezing.

"Would you like me to... take care of it?" Anna says with heavy-lidded eyes, her hand goes down to the front of his pants. She tests the waters by palming at him.

"Actually, Princess, let me take care of _you_." Kristoff moves her hands away.

Anna blushes, nodding her head as she moved off his lap to lay upon the bed. Her beautiful fiery red hair fans out against the comforter. 

Kristoff looks at her lovingly, admiring her beauty. He really loves her so much. 

"That's it, just relax." Kristoff hands, those warm hands that had been on her back touch her through her dress, sending shivers down her spine. "K-Krist"

He moves them down to her hips, giving them a soft squeeze before beginning to shift the skirt of the dress upwards. A small chill hits Anna's skin, goosebumps raising. 

Just like her face, her legs too have freckles. He leans down to give her knee a kiss. 

" _Please_ , Krist.." 

"Is something getting impatient?" He teases.

Anna hmphs. "Excuse me, sir, but you are supposed to be.. _taking care_ of me."

"And I will, my feisty sweet." 

Kristoff pushes her dress up further to her hips. He can't help with more affectionate kisses. Anna softly sighs in response, shifting her legs open for him. He tugs at her underwear down those beautiful freckled legs of hers. Her sex is revealed to him, red curls similar to her hair cover her center. She's already wet. Kristoff teases her folds with his fingers. "So wet, my princess." 

Anna's heart thumps. "Krist-oh god-"

He continues, eager to please her. But he wants to do more. "Anna, could I.. taste you?"

"Kristoff, _yes_ " 

Kristoff shifts himself to lay in-between her legs, settling his face at her warm center. His tongue starts to lick her, gently. " _Yesss_!" Anna moans above him. He looks up at her briefly to see her eyes are closed. He keeps going, tasting her very essence. 

Kristoff's tongue strokes up to her clit. Anna wants to cry out to the heavens, her eyes opening to grab a pillow close to her head and uses it to moan into. Her legs slightly shake, signaling she is close. Just a few more licks and she's coming, moaning loudly in her pillow. She moves her head away, panting. "Krist-that was-"

Kristoff blushes, kissing her sensitive center before sitting up. "W-was it good?"

Anna nods her head with a smile. "It was more than good. _You're_ so good, Kristoff. Happy Birthday to me." 


End file.
